


Wifely Ambitions

by Methoxyethane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Okay okay, technically he knew Lance wasn’t EXPECTING anything that Keith wasn’t already doing. He only asked for Keith to be who he already was, had started courting and dating him without any hints of dissatisfaction regarding basically anything about Keith. Well like, they still argued, but it was all sort of petty fun arguing and nothing they couldn’t get over and ANYWAY the point was Lance seemed to like Keith exactly the way he was, just as Keith liked him.No, Keith wasn’t starting to feel like he wasn’t doing enough because of Lance. Except he was, because what Keith WANTED was to be like. Better and more for him. Not because he had to, not because Lance wanted him to, but… because Keith wanted it.





	Wifely Ambitions

Of all the things Keith was, a ‘good omega’ had never been one of them. That was something he had always been fine with, up until several months into dating an alpha when it occurred to him he had no idea what he was doing or what Lance expected of him.

Okay okay, technically he knew Lance wasn’t EXPECTING anything that Keith wasn’t already doing. He only asked for Keith to be who he already was, had started courting and dating him without any hints of dissatisfaction regarding basically anything about Keith. Well like, they still argued, but it was all sort of petty fun arguing and nothing they couldn’t get over and ANYWAY the point was Lance seemed to like Keith exactly the way he was, just as Keith liked him.

No, Keith wasn’t starting to feel like he wasn’t doing enough because of Lance. Except he was, because what Keith WANTED was to be like. Better and more for him. Not because he had to, not because Lance wanted him to, but… because  _ Keith _ wanted it.

Over the years they’d known each other and months they’d courted, Keith had seen Lance grow from a hotheaded idiot to a capable man who put his pack’s needs ahead of his own. Lance wasn’t just a good alpha, he was a man who had wound up dedicating his entire life to others, both on the battlefield and off. He comforted Pidge when she was homesick, Hunk when he was war weary from their stained hands, Shiro when the nightmares were too much. He supported Coran and Allura in ways everyone else was too alienated from the Alteans to even hope to; was the emotional backbone of their entire team.

And that wasn’t even getting to all of the things he did for Keith, his own precious omega mate. The list of ways he supported Keith was endless, from sex to laughter to long talks about their emotions and everything in between. Lance was perfect, and spent so much of his time on other people, and Keith just wanted to be able to return Lance’s love and support and comfort him back. Just like, a little freaking bit. He just wanted to be able to give Lance what he really deserved.

So no, Keith wasn’t worried about being a bad omega because he was afraid, or because there was a chance Lance would get sick of him and dump him or anything dumb like that. He was worried because omegas were supposed to already  _ know _ what to do, supposed to be able to pamper their alphas by instinct and Keith was just flailing around like a confused asshole. Which was pretty normal for him actually. In most situations Keith felt like a confused asshole. Leadership did that to a fella.

And as with most things in his life, Keith figured this meant he just had to work harder. Now all he had to do was figure out, you know, how to do that and what exactly he was working on.

What the hell did omegas do? Cook and clean? Hunk took care of all the cooking and there was really nothing to clean, except for the tidying up type of stuff Keith didn’t even notice until Lance already took care of them. They were supposed to be soft, and stand by and support their alpha in everything without argument, and take care of kids… No, none of those seemed really doable to Keith. Most of the arguments Lance had were  **with** Keith, it’d be pretty hard to take his side without straight up caving in and there was no way THAT made for a healthy relationship. Crap, how could Keith be this useless? A better question, why did Lance even LIKE him when he was this useless?

Alright no, that was a bad track. Love, they loved each other was why. Now all Keith had to do was figure out how to like, express that love. ...When he WASN’T naked.

He started with little things. That was the whole idea, right? Lance did thousands of little things for everyone every day, Keith just had to start looking for his own. And a good place to start, he decided, was that PDA shit Lance kept telling Keith he was so bad at.

The trouble with that was, while it seemed a good idea in theory, in practice… Keith just kept getting embarrassed and fumbling around. Like they’d be talking or walking somewhere and Keith would think ‘Oh now would be a good time to hold his hand’ so he’d grab it, right? But then something stupid would happen like someone looking over at their joined hands for even half a second and getting Keith flustered, and then he’d get self conscious and his hand would get all clammy and then he’d be holding Lance’s hand but his was all sweaty and gross and how was this helping anyone or anything this was dumb Keith was taking his hand back.

Hugs were about the same. Keith liked hugs but wasn’t used to them, and when he tried to initiate things like cuddling… well he was good with it if they were  _ alone _ , but when did they ever have time for that? And since Keith was quickly discovering he loved cuddling Lance, loved being in his arms and surrounded by his warm body heat and his scent and all of it, he figured that initiating MORE cuddling was like a win on all sides, right?

Nope. Once again, Keith was too shy and wiggled his way into a corner he couldn’t back out of. 

It wasn’t his fault though, okay? They had been in the lounge with just Pidge and Matt, and they were talking about some other coalition of planets some rogue Anti-Galra militants were trying to put together so it was important enough that Keith and Lance should probably not leave the room for it. Which meant that when Keith noticed the wide stance Lance was sitting in with one arm slung over the back of the couch, and how Keith could fit perfectly into the space under his arm, he knew since grabbing Lance to sneak off wasn’t an option then wouldn’t it be easier to just like. Flop onto one of Lance’s knees and curl into a ball, head tucked under his armpit and laying on Lance’s chest to hear his heartbeat and uhhh yeah. Keith was moving to slink into that unoccupied space before he’d really decided it was a good or bad idea. Lance was just too comfortable to resist.

Lance grinned and made some kind of cat joke Keith was too blissfully content to care about, winding his arm around Keith’s shoulder to hold him close while he continued his conversation with Pidge. There was… maybe a minute of being perfectly happy with this arrangement. It was just Matt and Pidge after all, they were from Earth like them and knew about the ways omegas and alphas bonded, so they’d never raise an eyebrow at a mated pair snuggling. 

No, it was the part where Keith was still included in the actual conversation. He’d never had to speak about serious war tactics while sitting in someone’s LAP before, and uh, it turned out he felt a little ridiculous. Like, he was Black Paladin here, leader of Voltron and ambassador to the reformed Galra race, and he was curled up in his boyfriend’s lap and blushing like a schoolgirl just because someone was  _ looking _ at him. And curling more and more into Lance’s chest to bury his face in his shirt so he could hide how red he was. God, Keith was so stupid.

He did at least, manage to get more kissing into their daily lives. It only took a second to lean up and press his lips to Lance’s, and he could do it any time because even when he got embarrassed by then the kiss was already over and he could go back to whatever he was doing and maybe avoid eye contact with anyone for a few minutes until he cooled down and everything was fine. 

So far, his efforts did seem to make Lance smile, and even when Keith humiliated himself it was worth it every time because Lance did that little laugh that was reserved just for when Keith did something ‘cute’, so. Even if cute wasn’t the actual goal, it was at least progress in the right direction. The goal being, you know, Lance’s continued happiness. So. Yay.

But still, just being cute or whatever wasn't going to be good enough. Keith had a lot of freaking love to give and he was going to figure out how to EXPRESS it god damn it. 

Lance was a morning person, seemed to thrive in it. Keith was quite the opposite, would rather lie in bed all day and bask in the smell of their shared bedsheets, all warm and safe from the world’s horrors like nationalistic Galra and disappointed Shiro’s. He took forever to get out of bed and the only motivation to get up at all was because Lance had already abandoned their fortress of comfort for the sake of living like a decent human being and starting his own day. 

They’d been sleeping together in the same bed for a few weeks now, or... maybe longer? Had it only been a few weeks since Keith had moved his stuff into Lance’s room? Huh, it felt like they’d been doing it for years. Anyway, the point was now they woke up and had their morning routine together, and it was just… indescribably nice. They always needed to piss at the same time and bumped elbows at the sink when they brushed their teeth and then were late to breakfast all the time because they kept taking too long to flirt, and Keith loved every single moment of it. You know, once he was actually conscious enough to appreciate it, that is.

Anyway that brought up the point where Keith needed coffee to survive in the morning, turning the pot in their room on was always the first thing Keith did every morning after his piss. Lance wasn’t much of a real coffee drinker himself, didn’t need the caffeine as much as he liked feeling fancy by using words like “mocha” and “espresso” and was generally content to leave Keith to his black death beans in the AM.

It did give Keith an idea, though. It would be pretty nice for the two of them to share a drink in the morning before they went down to join the others for breakfast, so he figured maybe he could start making enough for both of them when he got up. But Lance didn’t like coffee black like Keith, so what came next was the step of finding out how exactly he DID take it, which had to just be like a bunch of cream and sugar and honey and crap, right? He could totally figure this out. Keith was a freakin’ genius, this was gonna be so easy and thoughtful he was an amazing boyfriend.

So the next morning when he woke up he started the coffee pot with enough grounds for a double batch, so he could share with his boyfriend. Made two cups, one for himself and one loaded with honey and sugar for Lance, and he waited with baited breath and a glowing eager smile as his boyfriend took his first sip. And then watched as his face twisted, pinched up into a grimace, and then finally forced the corners of his mouth into a broken smile to proclaim, “Wow honey, that’s really…. Sweet! So sweet! So sweet of you to do this, I mean. So goddamned sweet.”

Keith blinked. That was… a bad reaction, wasn’t it? Oh crap. “I’ll get it right next time,” he said quickly, snatching the mug back from Lance’s hands. 

Lance blinked down at his now coffee-less hands as Keith dumped the cup down the sink. “...But now I don’t have any coffee.”

Keith was gonna fucking get this right if it killed him.

The caffeinated adventures being only replicable in the mornings, Keith found other ways to try and take care of Lance in the meantime. So it didn’t take long to notice how often their clothing tore in battle, even the strong fabric of their paladin armor constantly feeling the wear and tear of enemy fire and having to be repaired.

Okay yeah, they had some funky space sewing machine to do it for them but that was so impersonal you know? They could do better than that.  _ Keith _ could do better; wanted to see what it was like to pour your love into sewing armaments to keep your loved one safe in battle.

And so, the next time Lance came home with a rip in his black suit, Keith found himself a needle and thread and set out to fix it himself. The results were um. Less than stellar, he could admit, but the visual aspect was something he could improve on over time! In fact, maybe he’d start learning to sew things, maybe figure out how to knit himself some socks. Make his boyfriend a sweater. Lance would appreciate that, right?

The knitting he had to quit even faster. As in, about one attempt at the world’s worst scarf, Keith gave up. He wasn’t good at all that delicate fiddly stuff okay, just… let him fight something!

In fact he was starting to get frustrated by all his attempts and endeavors. Instead of making Lance happy and comfortable he was just being weird and screwing everything up. He was putting his whole heart into this, but it still wasn’t good enough to make him the proper omega mate Lance deserved. 

The cooking had been the worst idea yet. No one was even gonna be able to believe how stupid he had been on this one, but. Fuck okay, so he had been watching Hunk cook trying to learn how to do it, right? And he saw that Hunk sometimes scavenged ingredients form the wild, so he thought maybe it would be okay to do the same. 

That was only even his first mistake. The main mistake had been deciding that the alien space monster that attacked him seemed like it was made of some pretty tender and delicious-looking meat after he had killed it.

He and Lance had thrown up their entire day’s worth of food I think a half hour of dinner. After that the rest of the night had just been them rolling around the couch groaning in misery, so really, barely any harm done! Right? Haaa, fuck Keith was terrible.

It was the laundry that finally broke him. Such a simple fucking chore, one he had been doing for himself literally all his life, and suddenly here he was with a basket of shrunken and grayed clothing wanting nothing more than to throw himself off a cliff. 

Not one thing. He couldn’t sew, he couldn’t cook, he couldn’t clean, he couldn’t even LOOK like an omega! Keith finally had a mate, an alpha who deserved everything in the universe and then some, and Keith couldn’t even give him a cup of fucking coffee in the morning. He really was the most useless omega there had ever been.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Lance’s voice appeared behind him, coming in to nuzzle at the back of Keiths neck. “You look like you’re about to cry over a basket of laundry. Tell me what’s going on.”

Keith sniffled, not because he was actually going to cry but because the extra fabric softener he had used was burning his nose. “I ruined your favorite pants.” He mourned, gesturing to the basket sitting on the table not four inches in front of himself. “The dryer was on the wrong setting and I shrunk all our clothes.”

He was currently pretending his voice hadn’t strained and cracked by the end of that sentence, and if Lance was truly a kind person he’d do the same.

“Keith, babe…” Lance leaned in, arms wrapping around Keith’s waist. “What’s been going on with you lately, huh? You’ve been doing all kinds of weird stuff and then getting mad when it doesn't work on the first try, what are you even trying to do?”

“I,” Keith swallowed, hesitating. “I don’t know. I’m just. Hormones or something.”

Lance did that thing again where he rubbed his nose right against Keith’s scent gland, making him shiver. Keith knew he couldn’t hide anything like this. “Keith..”

“I just,” his voice was high, and he was glad Lance was hind him instead of looking at his face because he was blushing so red it was probably radioactive. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Lance. I was just trying to be a better omega, but I don’t know how to take care of you at all.”

Lance’s arms tightened around Keith’s waist. “Better? Better than what? Better than the person I fell in love with? I didn’t pick you because you’re an omega, Keith, I picked you because you’re cute and smart and strong and confident and amazing.” He paused, and Keith could hear the teasing smile in his voice. “Well.  _ Usually _ confident.”

“I know all that, logically, but. It doesn't stop me from wanting to take care of you, the way you always take care of me. I just wanna make you happy, and you can say I already do, but. I just wanted to do more.”

A deep sigh behind him, Keith could feel it through the way their bodies were pressed so close together. Lance’s smell was so strong and comforting, Keith really did feel calmer when he was in his alpha’s arms… “No wonder you’ve been so stressed out lately. Keith, you already do so much for everyone, there’s no way you can handle trying to pick up all these unnecessary wife skills on top of it. You’re already leading Voltron, piloting Black Lion, bringing the Galra together by working with the Blade of Marmora, and still spending time with your pack on top of it all. You’re amazing and wonderful and talented, but even you’d gonna overexert yourself at this rate. Just let the pack take care of things like we always have.”

“But…”

Lance turned keith around, facing each other now and looking right into his mate’s warm blue eyes. “I know, Keith, I know. You wanna do more, and that’s part of the reason why I love you. Because you’re fuckign crazy liek that. But just… You already make me so happy. Don’t make me worry about you, too, please?”

“...You wouldn’t have to worry if I could just do this stuff right to begin with,” Keith huffed honestly, admitting how disappointed he was in himself.

This one Lance just laughed at, which ow, that one stung. “Keith, there’s no way you could be good at it, you’ve never had to do this stuff before! You’ve only ever had to take care of yourself, and you only just barely pulled that off. No one is gonna be good at all of this right away, it takes time and practice. Just…”

A light tough to Keith’s jaw, and Lance was tilting his head up so Keith was looking him in the eye once more instead of averting his gaze. “I know I can’t stop you from doing weird things, so can you at least promise me you’ll just pick one thing? Just find one new skill to focus on, and once you’ve gotten good at it we can talk about your ridiculous wifely ambitions.”

Finally, Keith nodded. That didn’t sound so bad, he guessed. As long as Lance wasn’t asking him to give up. “Okay,” Keith finally agreed with only a slight bit of reluctance left. “As long as you understanding I’m not giving up. I’m gonna learn to take care of you.”

Lance’s smile was honest and gentle and warm, and sent pleasant shivers up and down Keith’s spine. “You already do.”

Lance leaned down. The kiss was, as all of their kisses tended to be, sweet and tender and perfect.

(It took a while, but Keith finally did learn how to make a decent cup of goddamned coffee.)


End file.
